


Two is Better Than One

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: snkkink, Domestic, F/M, Gen, Implied Matriarchy, Multi, Polyandry, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not often Mikasa had bad days, but this was one of them. Today of all days saw her trudge home mud-caked, bug bitten, and most importantly empty handed after an unsuccessful hunt. </p><p>Thankfully her two husbands Armin and Eren are waiting at home to look after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Though you might not believe it, this was another fill for the SnK Kink meme. The prompt for this called for a setting where there is a village with a tradition for matriarchy and polyandry. In which Mikasa is the best hunter in the village, with Armin and Eren as her two husbands. 
> 
> It's very different tone than most of my usually off-kilter crack-fics, but I'm kinda proud of how it turned out.

_"Even the mountain goats can slip." ~ Shari Proverb_

It had been a bad day for Mikasa. Five hours scouring the swamps without so much as a bog-rat to show for it. Another two had been spent lying in wait in a thorny bush, on the lookout for wild pigs and deer. Nothing. A quick hike to a nearby pond hadn't turned up so much a turtle. Not to mention the deceptively solid-looking log that had sent her tumbling into a mud hole.

She was tired, bug-bitten, and empty-handed when the wood homes of the village came into view.

To add salt to the wound, her hunting partner, Sasha, had managed to shoot a tiger, and had spent the entire trip back speculating on how her husband Connie was going to cook it up.

Mikasa sighed. The pelt alone would be worth a fortune to the traders, not to mention what the claws, teeth, and liver would fetch, and all Sasha could think about was how good it would taste.

The best hunter the village had seen in a century, and she was the only one returning home with nothing. When they finally reached the village, she didn't even bother returning home to drop off her non-existent catch. Instead, she had headed straight to the river to wash the mud off.

When she finally returned home, clean and a little less exhausted, she found her husband Armin sitting outside, plucking one of the ducks she had snared yesterday.

"Sasha told us," was all he said in explanation. "Eren is making some duck soup for tonight. It'll be a few hours yet, but we've got some tea set out."

Sure enough, when Mikasa entered the house, she was immediately hit with the smell of mint leaves and warm tea. A clay cup of steaming tea was set out on the table. Eren must have been up in the hills gathering herbs and tea leaves today, she realized.

She picked up the cup and took a deep drink of the warm tea, letting the heat sink into her tired muscles. Already she could feel herself relaxing.

"Ah Mikasa, you're finally home," Eren took that moment to stick his head out from the kitchen doorway. "Sasha said you had a bad day."

Mikasa merely shrugged. "It happens," she answered.

"At least you didn't have to put up with horse-face all day," Eren snorted. "Asshole decided he was going to cut wood today. Damn near toppled a tree down on me when I was picking tea."

Mikasa paused. It was no secret that Jean had hoped she would have picked him to be one of her husbands, and it was even less of a secret that Jean blamed Eren squarely for the fact that she hadn't. He wasn't entirely unjustified in that opinion either. The two boys had only barely tolerated each other before marriage entered the picture. Having them both in the same house was a recipe for disaster.

Unconsciously she grabbed the red scarf wrapped around her neck and lifted it up to her face. No. She wouldn't trade Eren for anything in the world.

Armin choose that moment to enter, the freshly plucked duck in one hand. He passed it to Eren, who promptly began gutting and chopping it up, before adding it to the large black stew pot suspended over the oven fire. Armin in turn, headed back outside, and returned a few minutes later with an arm full of logs, with which he began building up the heart fire.

Mikasa smiled to herself. Armin had been a good choice for a second husband. Him and Eren were old and dear friends and got along well. Not to mention his calm and intellectual nature was a perfect counter-balance to Eren's often fiery passions.

No, she wouldn't trade Armin for anything either.

The tea lasted her until dinner. Whereupon she was joined by Armin while Eren passed out bowls of duck soup. Eren was a good cook. He may not have been the master Sasha's husband, Connie, was, but he was easily one of the best of all the men in the village.

Besides, she thought a little smugly. Duck probably tasted a lot better than tiger as well.

When the soup was finished, the bowls were cleared and stacked in a pail of water to be washed in the morning. The sun had already begun to sink bellow the horizon, so a candle was lit and Armin brought out his book. The one that his grandfather had purportedly traded an entire hand of silver for. There they spent the evening pouring over the pictures and descriptions of exotic and strange lands illustrated within.

When the candle had burned itself down to a stump, they had reluctantly closed the book and crawled under the think, fur lined blankets of the large bed they all shared.

As she started to drift off, Mikasa felt the warmth as Armin curled up against her side, accompanied by the feeling of Eren's arms snaking around to wrap protectively about the both of them.

It was enough to remind her that today had only been a bad day. She still had two husbands who loved her, and she was still the best hunter the village had seen in over a century. Tomorrow she would shoot a tiger when she went out to hunt. A big one, with a nice pelt they could trade to the traders for another book for Armin. Eren would cook it up into a meal to rival anything Sasha's husband could produce.

Actually, now that she thought about it, what was it that was said about the effects of tiger meat on men?

That actually might be a really good idea.

_"Blessed are those women whose husbands keep a good home. For even when their aim should fail, their eyes loose sharpness, and luck deserts them, they shall still find their cellars full, their hearths burning, and their bed warm." ~ Shari Proverb_


End file.
